Playing With Fire
by megzeeeh.lol.uk
Summary: "Axel, don't leave me' Roxas was desperate. Axel has committed many crimes and now he has hurt the people he loves to pay for them. R&R! Contains: Rape, Swearing, MPreg, Yaoi, Sex, basically all the good stuff! -wink-
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi there! ^^ Welcome to another fanfic of mine! This story's helper is…oh, I've been waiting so long for this! SORA! :D

Sora: ^^ Hi! Oh my gosh, Megz! I already read this! Totally awesome! Yet, kinda scary…

Me: o.O Scary? How? Oh…right…I get ya…

Sora: But, it is really cool! I love it! ^^

Me: -le gasp!- :D YAY! SORA I 3 YOU!

Sora: ^^' Hehe…(too many fangirls)

Me: Anyways, Sora, could you do the disclaimer?

Sora: Sure! Megz The Melodious Kitterfly does not own Kingdom Hearts in any way. If she did…well…let's not go there. Even I know what that would be like! -shudder-

Me: You would love it, Sora! Don't even lie! You. Riku. 'Nuff said, mate.

Sora: Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it.

Me: Mwah ha! I won that round! :D

Sora: Watevs!

Me: :O Do not steal my word!

Sora: Moving on!

Me: OK. Warning: Contains Yaoi, swearing in some places, POSSIBLE character death and other stuff (in other words I'm not giving away the story plot). Now starto!

Playing With Fire.

Chapter 1: The Sad, Sad Beginning.

Axel's P.O.V.

"Axel, don't leave me!" My blonde lover screamed, tears streaming down his face, as I had my bags in my hand, about to open our front door. His hands around my waist in a begging manner.

"Axel…please…I love you so much…"

"Roxas…" I didn't want to leave him. I loved him with every fibre of my being. The reason I was leaving him…was to protect him.

4 years ago… Normal P.O.V.

Xemnas walked up to Axel and handed him a sheet of paper, then quickly walked away. On it, wrote:

'Number VIII, tonight we are having a meeting in the Organization Room. 10 p.m. Do not be late.'

"Yes, Superior."

10 p.m. that night.

"Axel, it has come to our attention that Number XIII has not been present recently. Any ideas to why that might be?" Xemnas asked.

"He's quit the Organization."

"Is that so? You also realize what you have done? You have broke the laws. What happened to Number IV?" Axel kept quiet and only stared at the Superior.

"You murdered a founding member! One day, we will make you pay the highest price."

2 days before the present.

"Axel, you still have yet to pay for your crimes. We have enough on you now, so the maximum punishment can proceed." Xemnas informed his fellow member.

"Unfortunately, I can only think of one. Please enlighten me with what else I have done." Saïx stood up and called off a clipboard of Axel's crimes. He didn't miss a thing.

"Number VIII, you are accused of: Murdering a superior and founding member, infatuating with an Organization member and assisting the enemy in combat."

"I can give you two options, Axel. Neither of which you will like. You can leave Roxas and sacrifice yourself in front of him…or you can be placed in Solitary Confinement for the rest of your life and I will kill Roxas, as he also committed the crime of infatuating with an Organization member." Xemnas smiled evilly. Axel's eyes grew wide and he was trying hard to hold back his tears. To him, there really was only one choice.

"I pick the first option…"

"Then, Number VIII, you have a maximum of three days to leave Roxas. If you fail to do so, we will take you by force."

"Yes, Superior."

Present day. Axel's P.O.V.

I need to think of a reason and fast. Anything will do. Anything to leave him. This is so painful.

"Why, Axel? What have I done?"

"Roxas…I…I've been cheating…" his gorgeous sea-blue eyes widened at me. They were glossy from his tears.

"W-what?" it was barely audible, but it was so quiet in here that you could hear a pin drop.

"I haven't been faithful to you, Roxas…"

"With who?" Awww, damn! Pick one! Anyone!

"Sora…" Oh, good one, Axel! Pick his Somebody! Out of all the people you could have chose, you picked him! Dumb ass!

"No…you're lying…you're lying! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!"

"Roxas…let go…"

"No, Axel! I need you! I need you here with me! What about yesterday? Did that mean nothing to you?"

Yesterday. Normal P.O.V.

Axel decided to make this day so special for him and Roxas. He took him to the amusement park, it was free admission day and they both had the day off work. They screamed on roller coasters, bumped in dodgems and even twirled in tea cups. When they arrived home, Axel had prepared a special meal for the two of them and at the end of the day, Axel claimed his boyfriend's virginity.

Present. Axel's P.O.V.

"Roxas…it meant everything to me…I just…have to go…" Roxas pulled me by the collar, standing on his toes, and pulled me into a passionate and pleading kiss. He tasted like sea-salt ice cream. Salty yet so sweet. Then, after a while, broke apart.

"Please, Axel…don't leave me…I love you…"

"I love you too, Roxas…I have to go…" I pulled his hands away from my collar and kissed his forehead. Then I left without another word. Cursing everything that I had to leave the person I love. Utter torture. That was all I could describe this pain as.

Roxas' P.O.V.

"He's gone…" I breathed. Using the sleeve of my hoodie, I wiped my tears away vigorously, then grabbed my phone.

Sora's P.O.V.

My phone rang, screaming the words, 'Hold up! Wait a minute! Put a little love in it!' The caller I.D confirmed that it was Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas! What's up?"

"H-have you…been c-cheating…with A-Axel?" His voice was shaky and dark.

"No! Who in this world told you that?"

"Axel d-did…he just l-left me…he's g-gone…" I was completely shocked. Why would he say something like that? Why would he leave Roxas? Something was up and I was determined to find out what it was.

Axel's P.O.V.

My phone rang about ten minutes after I left. It was Sora. Here we go, I thought.

"Hello?"

"AXEL! WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"This is about Roxas, right?"

"Why did you say you were cheating with me?"

"I need an excuse to leave."

"Whatever for?"

"Because I'm going to die…" I then hung up and kept walking.

End of chappie.

Me: Wow! Now that's what I call a dramatic first chapter! I'm so proud of myself! ^^

Sora: Yeah, it was great, Megz! :D

Me: Thankies, Sora! ^^ My dear readers, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you will continue to carry on reading this! It will be updated once a week, so please look forward to it! ^^

Sora: Please review as it means so much! Criticism approved, flames tossed. That's the way we roll. :)

Me: Yup! ^^ Also! We are going to play a little game! Each chapter will ask a question at the end. Each one you get right, you will receive 1 point. When the story is complete, whoever has the most points will win, and the winner's prize will be: a oneshot yaoi about anybody and anything in Kingdom Hearts dedicated to them! The question for this chapter is:

**What is Sora's ringtone in this story and who is the artist who sings it?**

Sora: If you know the answer, review this story with your comments about the story/chapter, then leave your answer. :)

Me: That's all there is to it! Simples! ^^ And as an advertisement, please listen to my debut single, my own cover version of 'Simple and Clean'! I'm reaching for Number 1 in the charts! Go to 4shared . Com and type in the search box: 'Megan McKeown' and it should be the only result, I believe. Thank you so much!

Sora: Bye for now!

Me: See ya laters, alligators! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello, again! ^^

Sora: Hey there! ^^

Me: I put this chapter up a day early for you, because of the reviews, favs, alerts…I love you! I'm really glad that I thought of that contest! I thought that was pure genius! :D

Sora: Let's not go too far now…

Me: :| Anyways, the answer to the first question was…'Love Addict' by Family Force 5! Nobody got that. :/ Don't worry, they get much easier. It was my ringtone until a couple of days ago, I'm a rock chick really. ;P

Sora: So she says. Disclaimer: Megz doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to the big, rich people who created me.

Me: Without them, I would have no happiness. :) Start the chapter!

* * *

Playing With Fire.

Chapter 2: Tell me what you know!

Sora's P.O.V.

Dang! He hung up on me. Why is he going to die though? He's not sick or anything, is he? Wait, he still works for the Organization. Larxene will know! I rang her up to see if she knew. With her ear to the ground, she'll have the info!

"What do you want, Sora?"

"Larxene! Axel says he's dying! Tell me what you know!"

"That's classified! But I like ruining Xemnas' day, so I'll fill ya in. Axel has committed several crimes and has been sentenced to death."

"Are you serious?"

"Word is, the Superior gave Axel two options. Basically, either he was going to kill Roxas or kill him."

"What am I going to tell Roxas? I can't say to him Axel's going to be killed!"

"Well, what can you do? There's little hope, here."

"Can't you do anything for him?"

"And be served on a silver platter alongside Axel? I don't think so!" This was torture. What was I going to tell Roxas?

Nothing. You say nothing, Sora. Say nothing and nobody gets hurt…verbally…

"I think I've got it. Thanks, Larxene."

"OK…whatever…" I then hung up on The Savage Nymph. This was going to be fine…until Roxas catches on…

Axel's P.O.V.

Awww, man. It's starting to rain really heavily. I just kept walking in the rain with my possessions, except my most prized and precious one. I can't believe I walked out on him like that. This was a nightmare. Listen to me, I sound like 'The Self Pity Party'. I decided to just make a portal to The Castle That Never Was. As soon as I had stepped through, Lexaeus grabbed me by the arm. He has a really tight grip!

"Hey, buddy! What's up?" Of course, he looked at me and said nothing. Talk about being anti-social…Xemnas and Saïx then appeared.

"Well, you're on time, Number VIII. That's a good sign." he smirked. "For the next week or two, you will be placed in Solitary Confinement."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked. Two weeks without Roxas. Two weeks without his smile, his touch, his words or actions.

"Because, Axel…that wouldn't be much fun now, would it?" I knew exactly what he was thinking, and the very thought of it made me retch mentally. Saïx appeared…jealous? Perhaps? But that would be a crime and the oh-so-perfect Saïx wouldn't do that now, would he?

A few days later ~

I'm sitting in the same dungeon I've resided in for about three days now, with Demyx as company. It's not so bad. I've always got a friend to talk to, right? Demyx normally plays his Sitar while he's talking to me. Always playing some random tune. It's rather soothing though. Anything is when you're trapped. Xigbar also visits me, he's a good laugh when I'm depressed, cracking some kind of joke that makes me laugh so hard, I go into hysterics. He's like a dad to me really. And I'm even lucky enough to get visits from Larxene, she gives me all the juicy gossip and tells me VERY interesting stuff that I didn't even know about some of the Organization members! I normally ask her if she's heard anything about Roxas, but I get nothing out of her. I miss him so much. Though I'm glad that our last day together was good to memorize. But Xemnas said that Roxas was going to be present when I was about to die…at least I'll be able to see him one last time.

"So, Axel, Saïx told me I have to go on a mission with Marluxia today. I'll see you later, yeah?" Demyx informed me, coming out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…catch you later…"

"Bye!" Demyx then left through his own portal.

Roxas' P.O.V.

Oh my gosh…I have never felt so sick in my life. I've been like this since…he left me…maybe he poisoned that meal or something? No, that's preposterous. I'll go see a doctor if it get's any worse, oh wait! Right on cue! I sprint upstairs just in time to throw up in the toilet once again. This has been going on since 6 a.m. I feel so awful. Maybe Sora will know what's wrong with me…I rang him up.

"Hey, Roxas!"

"Yo, Sora, is it possible to be so depressed that you are actually physically sick?"

"I'm no doctor, but maybe. Is it because of Axel?"

"Yeah…though I just keep reminding myself of the day before he left…"

"What happened?"

"Well, we went to the amusement park all day, then he had prepared a meal for us and then we…we…ummm…"

"You what, Roxas?"

"We did _it_…"

"Awesome! Maybe, you're sick because he made some bad food."

"That's what I thought, but it was nice."

"Hmmm…well as I said, I'm not doctor, so I don't really know."

"OK, thanks, Sora."

"Anytime!" I ended the call after that. I should have asked if he heard anything…damn…he probably wouldn't have anyway. Oh no! Up again! Bleugh!

Axel's P.O.V.

Hmmm…looking at these four grey walls all day, when the others are on missions, is not a fun task. Wait, someone's coming! Oh…Xemnas…

"So, Number VIII, planning your escape route yet?"

"Nope, and I don't plan to either. I did the crimes, I'll pay the price."

"How courageous of you. But, you know what's funny at the moment? You're chained up to the wall in a dungeon, while I'm free to do as I please." He walked over to me, then clasped his hand over my mouth and used his other hand to tilt my chin to look at him. Then said to me in a calm and soothing voice:

"Now, listen, Axel. You are going to do exactly as I instruct you. No arguments. No fuss." He could see the fear in my eyes, he tied a rag in my mouth so I couldn't make a sound and put a blindfold over my eyes. I felt him taking off my Organization attire as well, then heard him taking off his own. I knew what was going to happen next and I admit, I was scared senseless.

"Now, don't worry, Axel. You're just going to feel nothing but pleasure…even without a heart."

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Drama, drama, drama! :D

Sora: Scary, scary, scary! D:

Me: I confess, writing about the Superior Asshole doing that to Axel was really not fun. In the slightest. :/

Sora: It wasn't really that fun to read it! D:

Me: Same. :/ I do believe it's time for a question! -jazz hands- :D

Sora: What is the question this week, Megz?

Me: This week's question is…

**What does Axel refer to as 'his most prized and precious possession'?**

That's a good one for ya! Though it's actually simples… :P

Sora: Even I know the answer to that.

Me: That means everybody else will know this in a heartbeat. OK, reviews, please! I love you so much reviewers! (Though I love him more…)

Sora: Are you talking about him again?

Me: -dreamy sigh- Yeah…

Sora: She's been eating my ear away with this guy she likes. She's even wrote a song about him.

Me: -humming-

Sora: Please stop singing.

Me: -click of fingers- *Atlantica* Under the Sea! Under the Sea!

Sora: Darling, it's better! Down where it's wetter! Take it from me~!

Me: -rolls on floor laughing-

Sora: You are not cool. ¬_¬

Me: You look lush in just a tail though! Shirtless Sora! Yum yum! XD

Sora: And~ CUT! D:


	3. Chapter 3

Me: -dancing and singing around the room-

Sora: What have I done? -.-

Me: Sora! You could told me that the readers were here! D:

Sora: Well, excuse~ me for letting you sing 'Hey, Jacob!' ten million times! D:

Me: Rawr. ¬_¬ Anyways, the answer to last chapter's question is…Roxas! Obvious or what? :P

Sora: 1 point to those who gave the correct answer!

Me: They are one step closer to that oneshot! :D Sora, disclaimer!

Sora: Megz does not own Kingdom Hearts. It sucks to be her.

Me: Holding…it…in…

Sora: Megz, I beg you not to sing that!

Me: It sucks to be me! It sucks to be me! It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning 33! It sucks to be me!

Sora: This is turning into a musical! -.- Please start the story…

* * *

Playing With Fire.

Chapter 3: Feminine Side?

1 week later~ Roxas' P.O.V.

That's it! I'm calling a doctor! I have been up throwing up every morning for 2 weeks now. It just seems to be getting worse and worse. I pick up my phone and ask the secretary at the hospital for an appointment.

"That's fine, Roxas. You shall be meeting Dr Gainsborough at 3 p.m. Just check yourself in at the computer when you arrive."

"Thank you." Uggghh…it was only 1 p.m. I couldn't wait that long. So I tried to pass the time by ringing Axel. But I just got the same message I get everyday.

"I'm sorry. The number you are trying to call is unavailable. Please leave a message, or try your call again." I think not.

3 p.m. Dr Gainsborough's office.~

"Hello?" I called out into a shiny, white room, full of surgical and doctoral equipment.

"Hello, Roxas? I'll be one moment!" I sat in one of the plastic chairs for patients, until she popped out from the other room. Long brown hair, tied in a plait, with a big red bow, emerald eyes and a long, white lab coat.

"Good afternoon, Roxas. I am Dr Aerith Gainsborough." She shook my hand then sat in her own office chair, at her desk.

"So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, that fortnight or so, I've been constantly throwing up. My boy-" I stopped and thought for a second. "My ex-boyfriend made us a meal just before I started being physically sick. I thought it could have been food poisoning, but would it not have gone by now?"

"Precisely." It seemed she was thinking long and hard about this. She stood up after a minute and walked over to a little machine and turned it on. It glowed a light blue.

"Roxas, could you stand behind this, please?" I did as I as told.

"What is this exactly?"

"It's letting me see your insides. Basically, a mini-x-ray without all the hassle of appointments and wasting time." When she had inspected, a shocked reaction appeared on her face. Aerith then turned it off and went over to a file cabinet, flicked through a load of files and took out a box.

"Roxas, I want you to go to the bathroom for me and urinate on this stick. Then come back straight back. Bathrooms are down the hall on the right." I did as was asked. Totally oblivious to what she was getting at. I handed her back the stick and I think she had a nervous breakdown.

"Well, this is a first…"

"What is it?" Aerith looked at me and then shakily said:

"I don't know how, but you've got ovaries! Roxas…you're pregnant."

"Huh?"

"You are going to have a baby."

"Wow…now I know what they mean by getting in touch with your feminine side…"

"You don't seem to be shocked by this, Roxas."

"There's more than meets the eye. I'm going to be a- Wait…am I a dad or a mom?" Aerith giggled at me.

"Well, I suppose if we are going to be really technical, you're going to be a mommy!"

"OK, now I feel like a total girl…" We both laughed incredulously.

"As much as I love talking about how you've got a really big feminine side, we've got to get down to the serious stuff. You will need to come and see me every few weeks for your check ups and to be on the safe side, I'm going to order a C-Section for you." As Aerith and I discussed my pregnancy, I had nobody else but Axel on my mind. What was the baby going to do without it's father? I felt so scared for the little life inside me.

The Castle That Never Was Dungeon~ Axel's P.O.V.

For about the third day time today, Xemnas pulled out of me. I felt so sore and stiff. I was now officially his sex-puppet until further notice. I needed my friends, I needed Roxas. I had to get out of here! But even I knew that at this moment it was impossible.

"You know, Superior? Saïx is going to get pissed about this."

"How so, Number VIII?"

"He would count this as a crime."

"I'm the Superior. I made the laws. No one can question my actions."

"And have you not noticed the way he's always your right-hand man even though he's only Number VII?"

"He's a good worker."

"One more thing, Superior. You do know that he likes you. Isn't that a crime? The one I committed? The one you committed just now?"

"Refresh my memory."

"Infatuating with an Organization member."

"Then I will discuss this serious matter with Saïx if it means so much to you." He then left the dungeon after dressing himself.

He made me sick. The sooner I get out of here, the better. Roxas, I miss you so much. I'm so sorry that I had to leave. I'm sorry that I lied.

Sora's house~ Sora's P.O.V.

Roxas called me. At the wrong time. I was just about to have a 'very good night' with Riku, until he rang me.

"Sora! You'll never believe it!"

"I already don't!" I was so pissed off that he had interrupted.

"This better be good!"

"I'm somehow pregnant!" Riku was trying to listen in and leaned over too much so I fell off the bed.

"Aggghh!" Thump. I landed on my face and Riku grabbed my phone.

"Roxas, how the hell are you pregnant? You're a guy!"

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious! Even I didn't have to check my pants for that!" Riku put the phone on loud speaker so I could hear too.

"The doctor I saw today looked through this machine and said I had ovaries, which means when I had sex with Axel-"

"OK! OK! I don't need the details, thanks all the same!"

"Wait a minute, Roxas, if I'm your Somebody, then shouldn't I have ovaries too?"

"Well, Sora, me and you have had sex loads of times and I haven't got you pregnant."

"You're just special then, Roxas."

"OK then, another thing. What am I going to do without the baby's dad?" I had told Riku about Axel and he kept on bugging me to tell Roxas.

"Maybe you should tell him about Axel, Sora. He needs to know!"

"Riku! Shut up!"

"Riku? What are you talking about?"

"I am going to kill you with my Keyblade!" I snarled at Riku.

"Sora!"

"What?"

"What do you know about Axel? Where is he?"

"Axel is going to die, Roxas!" There was utter silence for a moment.

"W-w-what?"

"I rang Axel the day he left and he told me he was dying. I then rang Larxene, she said Axel had committed crimes and was given the death sentence."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he was crying. I could here him.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"So, that's why he took me out that day…"

"This is not good. You're having his baby!"

Roxas' P.O.V.

My thoughts trailed away when an illusion of Axel appeared in front of me. He was chained, bruised and crying.

"Zexion! Come out! I know you're here!"

"Roxas! What's going on?" Sora bellowed down the phone. Zexion revealed himself.

"Roxas, this isn't an illusion. I am showing you where Axel is right now. This is what he is doing this very second." Lexeaus materialized behind me and grabbed my arms.

"And also, Number XIII, that's where you're headed for." They kidnapped me and took me to The Castle That Never Was. And all I could hear just before they took me was Sora screaming:

"ROXAS! ANSWER ME!"

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Oh-ho! A cliffy! I think I shall be evil to you, readers. If you really want to know what happens next, then I demand 20 REVIEWS! Yes! 20! :D

Sora: You'll be waiting one more week in other words. ¬_¬

Me: Don't make me get my Keyblade. I'm a pacifist and I really don't want to use it against you, Sora. It's also question time, folks! ^^ Today's question is:

**What are the names of Roxas' two Keyblades that he uses when he fights Sora in The World That Never Was?**

Sora: They are so cool…out of all the Keyblades I get, Roxas gets the best ones! :(

Me: Dry your eyes, mate! It's time for us to go anyway. Please review, my dear readers! :D

Sora: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome once again to Playing With Fire!

Sora: Yo!

Me: Don't worry I'm perfectly sane after my little musical extravaganza last chapter. :P

Sora: Thank Mansex…

Me: BWAH HA! XD Oh, yeah! Special shout out to TheFlurryofMelodiousFlames! Luv ya gurrrly! XD Moving on…the answer to the last question was: Oblivion and Oathkeeper! I love those Keyblades.

Sora: So do I…

Me: Hey! You have plenty of Keyblades! I still have yet to make mine!

Sora: Make…your own Keyblade?

Me: Yesh. :P

Sora: o.O I can't imagine that going down well.

Me: I have no cardboard so I can't make it. You would think with all the boxes I have in my garage that there would be a spare one, but no. That would just be too simple.

Sora: Do you think we can start now?

Me: Oh, yeah. I do not own KH. Not happy about it, but I'm not that much of a genius to make something like that up. :/ Starto!

* * *

Playing With Fire.

Chapter 4: Finding You.

Roxas' P.O.V.

When Zexion and Lexeaus took me to The Castle That Never Was, they threw me to the ground in front of Xemnas. I hadn't seen him in a few years and I really didn't want to see him now.

"Well, Roxas, you haven't changed much, have you?" I stared at him coldly.

"Don't give me the cold shoulder, you should be gift wrapping that to Axel."

"Where is he?"

"All in good time, Number XIII."

"Tell me why you took Axel away from me! Tell me why he's gone!"

"Oh my. I thought he had left you on his own terms."

"Don't play with me! Tell me why he had to leave!"

"He committed some very serious crimes, Roxas. So did you. Now he's paying the price for it."

"What did he do?"

"He murdered Number IV, had a relationship with you and assisted Sora in defeating Nobodies." I could see why now, but I still had to save him.

"Let me see him!"

"As I said, all in good time. You will get to see Axel. But for now, Lexaeus, take Roxas to the dungeon on the other side of the castle." Lexeaus grabbed me once again and took me to my destination, then threw me into it.

"Sorry, Roxas. It's nothing personal." Yeah, right! Luckily, I landed on my side, not my stomach. I wonder how big I'm going to get. Is it a boy or a girl? Or twins? Who will the baby look like more?

"No matter what, I'm going to love you so much. Maybe even more than your father…and that's a lot…"

Axel's P.O.V.

I just woke up. The creaking of the dungeon door is what woke me. Of course, it was none other than the almighty Superior himself.

"Hello, Axel. Had a good nap?"

"It was lovely until you showed up and brought me back to this nightmare." he chuckled at this. I hated his laugh. It sounded so dark.

"Never mind. I suppose you think your death will be better than this, don't you?"

"Definitely. Not one person should have to go through this."

"Hmph, then you will be happy to know that tomorrow is your last day. Heh, you might not even make it till then."

"What do you mean?"

"We've got the fuel for the fire now, no pun intended. We've captured Roxas." My cucumber eyes increased in size. They got him. Please, don't say they've hurt him.

"Where is he?"

"The other dungeon." He was so close to me now, and I wouldn't be able to see him until I was drawing my final breath.

"So, Axel, as it is your final night, why don't we make it, as you would say, good to memorize?"

"You make me sick! Sometimes, I can't believe I joined the Organization!" I growled.

"No, I make you shudder. Especially when I do this." He bent down to me, leaned into the crook of my neck and started to lick and bite it, his hands working slowly down my body and into my pants.

"You make me want to kill myself! If Saïx could see you now, he would go absolutely apeshit!"

"How would he act, Number VIII?"

"Like this." I grabbed this opportunity and kicked him in between his legs. He groaned and held himself until he could move again.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that, Axel. This time, you're going down."

Sora's house~ Sora's P.O.V.

"Riku, what are we going to do? Zexion has kidnapped Roxas!"

"Organization members reside in The Castle That Never Was, Sora. That's where we're going."

"And how are we going to get there?"

"Larxene." Riku rang her and she appeared in a matter of minutes. Larxene opened a portal for us and we all stepped through.

"Thanks, Larxene."

"No problem, I heard Axel is in the dungeon next to the Organization Room. It's down the hall on the right. You can't really miss the huge black door. You guys don't know how much I'm busting my ass for you!" She disappeared and me and Riku were left to roam the castle. Though the place was packed with Nobodies and Heartless, which we destroyed. Larxene was right. You really couldn't miss the dungeon door. Riku tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge!

Axel's P.O.V.

The door was creaking, I could see the handle being twisted numerous times. Somebody was trying to get in! Though Xemnas was totally ignoring it. He just kept thrusting his manhood deeper and deeper into me.

"Xemnas, stop!"

"You can't force me!" Suddenly, the door was being smashed and fell to the ground in pieces in a matter of seconds. It was Sora and Riku! They used their Keyblades to destroy it.

"Axel! Xemnas!" Sora shouted. Xemnas disappeared with a death glare to me and my friends. Sora raced over to me and quickly started to undo the chains that I was connected to, then I swiftly dressed myself.

"Axel, what did he do to you?" Riku asked.

"Isn't it rather obvious?" He looked at me solemnly.

"Now, we gotta find Roxas." Sora reported.

"No, I'm going to find him." I created a portal for myself and ran through it. Before I did, Sora shouted:

"Wait! Axel!"

Roxas' P.O.V.

I just had started crying out of the blue, for no reason at all. I had no idea if it was for my baby or Axel or anything. I just felt the need to cry. But in the next couple of seconds, I definitely had something to cry about. Axel had materialized in front of me. His glorious red hair losing it's volume and style and his green eyes looked dead. At first, I didn't believe it.

"Roxas…" I stood and stared at him, as if he were a ghost. Was I hallucinating? He walked over to me and grasped me in the tightest hug I had ever received.

"Axel…are you…really here?"

"Yeah…" I wasn't dreaming. This hug felt so nice and warm.

"Why did you leave me and not tell me? This would have been so much easier if you had."

"I did the crimes. Xemnas said if I didn't pay the price, he was going to kill you. I was protecting you. I couldn't bear to lose you, Roxas…or tell you." Everything made sense now.

"Axel…" I held him even closer to me. My tears were just pouring out of my dazzling blue eyes. I couldn't control them.

"Why were you crying? Why are you still crying? I'm here now." He released me from his grip and cupped my face, while staring into my eyes.

"Roxas, I love you so much and I'm not going to leave you again."

"But what if they take you from me again?"

"Then…we're going to have to be big boys and face the music."

"Axel, there's something I've got to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." He looked at me in disbelief and uncertainty.

"What?"

"I had been feeling sick since you left. I thought it was the food you cooked for me, so I shook it off. But it just kept getting worse, so I went to a doctor. She examined me and said that I had ovaries and that…I'm having your baby."

"…We're…going to be…parents?" I nodded, smiling through my tears. I prayed that he would be happy about this.

"Roxas, that's amazing!" He grinned then leaned down and kissed me for the first time in two weeks. It was firey and I was addicted to his taste, it was kinda like…something spicy…whatever it was, I always craved more of it. My fingers trailed through his deflated spikes and he held me so closely. He broke apart and elevated my chin so he could look directly into my eyes.

"Hey, Roxas. I can finally prove my theory that you have a heart. I think I know why I don't have one. It's because you have it." So cheesy, but nonetheless, sweet. I don't know where I would be without him in my life.

"I love you, Axel."

"I love you too, Roxas." he kissed me again and again. That was until Luxord showed up and dragged Axel of me.

"Oh, you are in so much shit, Axel! Sorry, Roxas." Luxord created a portal with Axel struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Roxas!" I was too shocked to say anything back. I couldn't believe it. I lost him again.

"No…Axel…I just got you back!"

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Hehe…I love this.

Sora: Evil. You're from the Darkness.

Me: Or maybe I'm Number XV! :D

Sora: 15?

Me: Well, Xion is XIV, so I would be XV.

Sora: I suppose that makes sense.

Me: It does actually, Sora, except that now I'm in a cosplay group, I'm Roxas! :D I'm so fan-fucking-dabby-dosy! :D

Sora: o.O

Me: You've got to watch Lee Evans, Sora! He is like the best comedian ever! He made up that word.

Sora: OK…I'm leaving now…

Me: So you think. ¬.¬ OK…question time! This chapter's question is:

**What type of Nobody did Axel help Sora to destroy in KHII?**

Easy enough, I think.

Sora: For you, maybe. You're obsessed and know everything about KH.

Me: Damn straight.

Sora: Can we stop annoying the great people reading this now?

Me: But it's too fun! OMG, it's my birthday next Monday! :D

Sora: ¬_¬

Me: :( OK…Please review! :D Peace out, y'all! Teehee…I'm not even American! :P


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Whooo! Yesterday, I turned 14! My birthday was shockingly bad. I am apparently too old to have a birthday cake! DX Skipping that jizz…here it is. Chapter 5. I have to admit, people, I actually cried writing this chapter.

Sora: To be really honest, it isn't even that sad…

Me: I thought it was. Sora, how would you feel if Riku was sentenced to death and you had to watch him die?

Sora: …

Me: That's what I thought. The answer to the last question was: Dusks. Everybody, I'm not giving away any plot of the storyline. You may even find some changes or surprises. But as a warning, have the tissues at the ready. I do not own KH.

Sora: I think that's the cue to start.

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 5: Gunshot.

Axel's P.O.V.~

Luxord threw me to the feet of Xemnas, who had an evil frown on his face.

"Number X, leave now. Anybody else present, leave at once." About five other Organization members left the room. It was just me and him now.

"You were right, Axel. That was how Saïx would act." I controlled my laughter and kept a straight face. I reminded myself of why I was really here.

"Luxord informed me that you encountered Roxas. With all that is happening, you're just pushing your death closer and closer."

"I don't care anymore. I've seen Roxas and I received the best news I could ever hear from him, so I don't even care if you kill me where I stand right now." I smiled.

"I applaud your attitude, Axel, but you're not winning any points." He walked over to me and took my arm. Then lead me out into the corridors and walked me to a room on the other side of the castle. Why didn't he just create a portal? We passed all the other Organization members, who followed us. I didn't get it. Was this like a walk of shame or something? Xemnas stopped outside a huge silver door. I looked behind me, all of them looked like they were grieving. The door opened and we stepped into a black but lit room with a half-open chamber-like tube in the middle. I figured that's where I was going. Xemnas nodded at Lexeaus, who grabbed me and put me into this chamber. He chained my hands and feet to the chamber, he basically broke my wrists, they were so tight! I looked around and Marluxia had disappeared.

"All we need now is Roxas."

"Superior, he shouldn't have to see this." I said.

"But he's going to anyway." Marluxia returned with my blonde-haired lover, who was struggling and crying.

"Axel!" Marluxia clasped a hand over Roxas' mouth.

"Well, lady and Nobodies, the moment you have all been waiting for has arrived."

"Get on with it, Superior!"

"Hold your tongue, Number XII!"

"Well, I'm sure this isn't a happy experience for anyone here!"

"Do you wish to join him, Larxene?" She shut up after that, looking away.

"Xigbar, hand me one of your rifles."

"What? Are you-"

"Just give me it, Number II." Xigbar regrettably handed him one of his guns and sent me an apologetic look.

"So, Axel, any last words?"

"I have two. 'Fuck' and 'off'."

"Axel, do something! Make a portal! Anything!"

"Roxas…"

"Awww…so this is what they call a romantic moment. If I had a heart, this would be the part where I die of laughter."

"Lots of us have had romantic moments, Superior, even without hearts. But we all used to have hearts, so we remember what it felt like."

"Demyx, shut up!"

"Oops…"

"Owning up to something there, Number IX? Have you and Number VI been trying to make 15?" Larxene stifled a cackle.

"Ummm…no, Superior." he blushed.

"You do know that's a crime?"

"But it's not a crime if you rape me countless times or anything!" I bellowed. Xemnas looked at me. So did everyone else.

"He…did…what to you, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Lady and gentlemen, your Superior is a rapist, law offender and soon-to-be murderer."

"You deserve to die then!" Roxas yelled. Xemnas pointed the gun at Roxas.

"Don't shoot him, Xemnas! I'm the one dying here and no one else is going to!" he lowered the gun and looked at the Organization members.

"Who else has been breaking the rules then?" Larxene raised her hand. This wasn't going to end well.

"Go on?"

"I've…been having a relationship with…Number XI..." Marluxia looked like he had just had a heart attack.

"XI and XII…it makes sense. Marluxia, I make you Lord of Castle Oblivion and this is my thanks?"

"I see nothing wrong with being in love, Superior." he replied as he looked at Larxene. She smiled at him.

"And we all know who Saïx likes, don't we?" I asked.

"Xemnas." they all replied, apart from the accused pair. Saïx was looking at his feet.

"Any yet, we all thought he was just the perfect puppy."

"Anyone else?"

"Well, you see, Superior, just before it gets irrational…Xigbar came on to me first!" Luxord explained.

"Luxord, you lie so bad. I do believe you were drunk and we were fed up of you winning 'Strip Poker'."

"So there's only two that hasn't broken my law?"

"Yup! That's how well we work as Organization members!" I grinned.

"Are you quite finished?"

"Not until you pull that trigger."

"Axel, why are you not terrified?" Demyx questioned me.

"Because, Dem, to be really honest, when you get raped by the Superior, nothing is scary anymore."

"Enough, Number VIII."

"Come on, Axel! Why aren't you trying to escape?"

"Because there's no more hope, Roxas." Xemnas raised the gun at me and loaded it, ready to fire.

"But what about our baby, Axel?"

Normal P.O.V.~

Everyone apart from Xemnas turned to face Roxas.

"What?"

"How did you get pregnant, Roxas? Well, I know _how _but you know what I mean."

"What kind of sick joke is that, Roxas?"

"So, Axel, you went that far? If you were going to live then you would be a father. How quaint. I love messing things up for people."

"Roxas…about our baby…tell it that their father would have loved to see and hold them. Tell them that their father loves them and that I would have been so proud of them. That, even though I wasn't there, or ever will be, I know they will be just as gorgeous and kind as you are, Roxas." Larxene was in a flood of tears at Axel's heart-warming speech. So was Demyx.

"But I need you, Axel…" he breathed heavily from the crying. Marluxia released Roxas from his grasp and let him go. Roxas ran up to the chamber and latched tightly onto Axel and kissed him.

"Roxas, if you try to undo those chains, I will shoot you." Xemnas warned him. The couple broke apart from their kiss.

"Roxas, please. You've got to be strong without me. I love you so much and our unborn child too. Just do it justice. Come on, you're better than this." Roxas tried to wipe away his stream-like tears.

"Don't make me do this, Axel…I'm not strong enough."

"Roxas, hold my hand." Roxas reached up on his toes to his lover's hand and connected it with his own, entwining their fingers.

"I love you, Roxas." Axel smiled at him sadly.

"I love you too, Axel…"

"Go on then." Axel quickly kissed his lover's lips one last time before smiling sadly. Roxas frowned and walked out of the chamber. He stood next to Larxene, who held his hand out of comfort.

"Have a nice afterlife, Axel." Xemnas smirked. He clicked the gun and made sure he had a perfect killing aim. Axel stared at Roxas, who had his eyes shut, tightly. Axel thought that was a good idea and copied his boyfriend's actions. It would all be over in a few seconds. Three…two…one…Bang.

"AXEL!"

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: -crying into a tissue- -hands Sora piece of paper-

Sora: -reading- This is not the end, readers. There is still much more to come, and yes, I am a fan of all the pairings mentioned in this chapter, as well as many others. I couldn't really think of a good question to ask because of my little depression. This weeks question is:

**Who were the only two Organization members not paired in this chapter?**

Me: Please…review…-sniff-

Sora: Yeah…I have to go comfort the author, or she won't be able to write the next chapter.

Me: -wave-


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hello! ^^

Sora: She's cured. Out of the depression.

Me: Yup! Yup! ^^ The answer to last week's question was Lexeaus and Xaldin! And here's the next chapter for all of ya! Quickly! They've been waiting a week for this!

Sora: She doesn't own KH!

Me: Starto!

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 6: He's dead!

Axel's P.O.V.~

I didn't feel any different after I heard the bang. Why didn't I feel any different? Was I really dead? I decided to check. I slowly opened my eyes to see if I was still alive. I could nothing different except…Xemnas fading away! I was alive! Xemnas was shot, not me! I scanned the area to see who did it…Xigbar. He was still holding one of his guns, with an angry-looking face. He then dropped his rifle and turned to face everyone else. Roxas hadn't opened his eyes yet, but was still sobbing. All members had shocked and stunned faces.

Xigbar had killed Xemnas. The Superior.

"Roxas! Open your eyes!" Xigbar called out to him. He cautiously opened his eyes, one at a time, then cried even more.

"Axel!" he sprinted over to me and cried into my chest.

"Since the old Superior is of now deceased, I am the new Superior. And I say…Axel is free of all charges pressed against him." he winked at me.

"You monster…" Saïx screamed, a single tear flowing down his face. "You killed him. He's dead!"

"I'm sorry, Saïx, but I had to do it."

"He was awful to you anyway, Isa." I commented.

"I know, Lea, but still…"

"You gotta let it go. Speaking of letting go, Lexeaus, a little help here, buddy?" Lexeaus headed over to me and undid the chains. Once I was let free, I wrapped my arms around Roxas. I was free. We didn't have to follow Xemnas' laws anymore. I would be able to be with Roxas now. We could start our family without anymore interruptions. Roxas held me so close to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you…"

"Me too…though I'm not going anywhere anymore. We can live our lives properly again now, Roxas."

"No more death sentences?"

"No, I'm good." I laughed. "Though, now we have to find-" Sora and Riku burst through the door right on cue.

"Please say we're not too late!" Sora panted.

"Speak of the devil." Sora looked up and saw me clutching Roxas, with no Xemnas around.

"OK…what did we miss?" Riku asked, oblivious.

"Nothing much, just some pretty sad speeches, a 'Lovers Anonymous' as it were and the death of the Superior. Not a great deal , really." Xigbar answered in his smart-ass tone.

"He's dead?" Sora questioned in shock.

"No, I said that for a laugh. I'm the one who killed him!" Sora's jaw was down to his feet, while Riku looked indifferent.

"Well, there's one less problem we have to deal with." he joked. Then no one noticed me and Roxas disappearing.

Normal P.O.V.~

Axel had conjured a portal for him and Roxas and returned home, more specifically, their bedroom. Axel captured Roxas' lips in a passionate kiss and converted it to a full-blown make-out session. Their tongues battling each other's. Axel picked Roxas up bridal style, still kissing him and carefully dropped him onto their queen-size bed. The fire-wielder jumped onto the bed and landed next to Roxas, then pulled him closer.

"I'm not ever going to let you go, Roxas."

"I don't want you to…Axel…what about our baby?"

"What about the baby?"

"What are we going to call it?"

"Bit early for names yet, don't you think?"

"No." Axel pondered for a moment.

"I've got the perfect name."

"Tell me."

"Not until they are born."

"Awww! Come on!"

"Nope." Roxas thought up a plan to get Axel to spill.

"Ya know, Axel. They say sex is good for the development of a baby when it's still inside the mother."

"Your point being?"

"If I have sex with you, will you tell me?"

"Maybe."

"You won't, will you?"

"Possibly." Roxas brought his hands up to his lover's face and pulled him closer to kiss him again. Axel started to pull off Roxas' shirt, while Roxas unzipped Axel's coat and ripped it off him. Then worked his way down to his pants and detached Axel from his pants and boxers, revealing his large manhood. After removing Roxas' shirt, Axel played with his lover's nipples. Twisting them, while Roxas made moans of pleasure.

"Hey, Axel! I want some fun first!"

"Bossy, ain't ya?"

"Heard it comes with being pregnant." he smirked, before he parted his lips and took in the pyromaniac's throbbing erection. Axel threw his head back in pleasure and bucked his hips. Roxas kept sliding more and more of the organ into his mouth, licking it thoroughly like a sea-salt ice cream and coating it in saliva before sucking it hard, grazing it with his teeth and vibrating the length by humming on it.

"Roxas! Don't stop!" Axel panted, shuddering at the touch. Roxas returned to sucking it until Axel came in his mouth, while he gladly obliged to cleaning up with his tongue. He wiped his mouth in front of Axel in a very sexy manner.

"I love how you taste _so_ good, Axel." he winked.

"Oh, damn, you're good, Roxas." he sat up, then captured and Roxas and pinned his hands with one of his own above his head. "But I'm better." he grinned. Axel leaned into his lover's neck and started to shower him with love bites, then slowly worked his tongue down to his nipples and sucked on them roughly, until they were rosy pink in colour and hard. He then removed Roxas from the clothes covering his lower half, revealing the blonde's painfully hard erection.

"Ready to be fucked senseless again, Roxy?"

"Hey, go easy on me. I'm carrying your child here."

"I'll try, but you know me, Roxas. I'll just keep you screaming for more and more." he laughed huskily, then proceeded to move south.

Axel still had the bottle of lube he used the last time. He opened the bed-side drawer and brought out the large bottle, and covered his hands in the slippery substance and rubbed it onto his manhood. Axel positioned himself and slid into Roxas carefully. Roxas moaned in pain and slowly adjusted.

"Move, Axel…" Axel did as he was instructed and steadily moved in and out of Roxas, quickening his pace a little each time, until he was going at a rapid pace, pumping the blonde's erection at the same time.

"Axel! Harder! Faster! It feels so good!"

"Scream my name, Roxas." The blonde repeatedly moaned loudly. Axel started to make out with his lover again, sucking on his already swollen lips.

"Axel! Aggghh!"

"Louder."

"AXEL! I'm so close to-" Roxas screamed as he came and panted heavily. Axel pulled himself out and collapsed next to his blonde boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, then kissed his forehead.

"Wow…I feel much better after that."

"Will you please tell me now?"

"No."

"Bastard."

"You love me really."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Axel."

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Teehee. Now wasn't that worth waiting for, my dear readers? ^^

Sora: 0_0 I can't believe you just wrote that.

Me: Wanna know the truth? I can't believe it either! ^^

Sora: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the girl who constantly reads yaoi but never had the footballs to actually write about 'love making'.

Me: Just because someone requested me to write one and kept pestering me about it and it should have this and that and the other! But I kept saying I wasn't ready to write something like that so I had to adjust it. It was called 'Time Off' in case anyone is interested. It's about Chobits. What a awesome anime. And Sora? The 'footballs'? Really? You're older than me! You're the one who should be using taboo words more than me!

Sora: I'm 15. I don't swear. Big whoop.

Me: -points- Hey, Sora! Look! It's Riku!

Sora: Where?

Me: -smacks head-

Sora: T^T

Me: You're the one who fell for it.

Sora: I don't wanna be your co-host anymore! T^T

Me: Shame. You signed a contract.

Sora: I was full on paopu fruit juice!

Me: Spiked with vodka! ;D -thumbs up- You still signed it. Would you like me to throw in Riku next time?

Sora: That would be nice. :)

Me: I think it's going to be double-yaoi next week… -.-'

Sora: Riku…

Me: o.O And he has the cheek to call me weird? OK…Question time! This week's question is…

**Why do Saïx and Axel name each other Isa and Lea?**

Hmmm…that's tricky if you haven't played Birth By Sleep. I haven't but I seen a cutscene. It's in KHII as well so you might know.

Sora: -holds up sign saying: ß Kingdom Hearts Know-It-All.-

Me: Yes I am, well done, Sora. :D

Sora: :/ I believe it's time to go.

Me: Yeah, you're right. Please review! If you don't, I will force myself to speak like a Londoner for a week…no one's going to review now, are they?

Sora: No, Megz.

Me: I speak like a Londoner from the countryside anyway. I'm from Thatcham in Newbury in England, in case anybody who reads this is from the same place! :D My accent really doesn't help when you live in Northern Ireland. :/

Sora: OK! Blah blah blah! Riverside motherfucker. Let's go! D:

Me: -le gasp- You cursed! :O I am going to smack your ass! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hi again! ^^

Sora: Bye again. -is pulled back-

Me: Stay, puppy!

Sora: Hey! I'm not Saïx!

Me: Ah well…I got 5 reviews last week so I didn't have to speak like a Londoner! Whoohoo! Answer to last week's question: They name each other Isa and Lea because that is their true/real/Somebody's names. This is probably evil, but I'm fast forwarding the story. Fillers don't work out for me. :/

Sora: Megz has not, does not and probably never will own KH.

Me: ): Starto…

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 7: "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

9 months later ~ Axel's P.O.V.

Sora and Riku were visiting me and Roxas today. The male-mother-to-be was sitting in bed. He was the size of a house now! Sora burst through our bedroom door with loads of bags in his hands, Riku appearing behind him with even more bags.

"Lookit, Roxas! We bought baby clothes!" He yelled in excitement.

"No, you didn't, you bought a department store! You don't even know what the baby is going to be!"

"That's why we bought everything in white or silver!"

"Smartest idea he's ever came up with." I joked.

"So was your hairstyle, Axel!"

"You're dissing my hair? At least my clothes weren't made by fairies!"

"Mama's going to get extremely pissed if you don't stop shouting!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Sorry, Roxas…" Sora apologized.

"You should be."

"Any names been decided on yet?" Riku questioned. Me and Roxas unfortunately remembered the first and last time we were talking about baby names.

"Don't ask." We replied in unison.

"I'll take that as a no then."

"So, Riku, Sora told me that you were thinking of adopting?"

"Not all guys are lucky enough to have kids naturally, Roxas!" Sora cried.

"Sora, you do know only women are supposed to give birth, right?" Sora tilted his head to the side.

"Really?" Riku slapped his forehead.

"You live with that, Riku."

"Don't remind me."

"And what does it mean when there's a plus sign on a pregnancy test?"

"You actually know how to use one?" I asked.

"Yup, I used one yesterday. There was a little plus sign on it." We all stared at him, until Roxas broke the silence.

"OMYGOD!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Number 1: Sora, you're pregnant! And 2: Axel, I think my water just broke!" My eyes grew big and I felt as if I was about to faint.

"Riku, we've got to get him to Aerith! NOW!" Sora yelled. I used all my strength to carry Roxas out of bed, down the stairs and into Riku's car. Sora grabbed everything we needed, including the new bought baby clothes. Riku sped to the hospital in his jet black Lamborghini, with Roxas screaming. How Riku managed to own a Lamborghini, I will probably never know. The hospital wasn't far away from our house but the journey seemed impossibly long. I held my blonde-haired lover's hand, only because his bone-crunching grip was keeping me attached to him.

"Axel! It hurts!"

"So does sex, but you seem to love it." he glared a very evil glare at me.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"Well, I don't love this!" He screamed again.

"Riku, gas it, man!"

"Hey, I got baby-daddies on board and I'm going as fast as I can!"

"It's a Lamborghini! Let me drive, Grandma!"

"Sit your ass down, Axel!"

Luckily, we arrived at the hospital soon after that. A doctor was outside at the time too, so we shouted him over and got Roxas in a wheelchair. My back wouldn't have been able to cope after the first round. Aerith came running to Roxas in a small matter of minutes.

"Get me an operating room! He needs a C-Section!"

"Dr Gainsborough, how far apart are his contractions?"

"About half a minute to a minute."

"Oh dear God!"

"That's why I need one now!" Aerith raced down the busy hallways, filled with doctors and patients, with Roxas. I followed her with Sora and Riku into a room, with operating equipment and Roxas was placed onto a table by a team of about ten other doctors and nurses.

"Sorry boys, only Axel can stay." Aerith rushed me in, Sora and Riku peeked in through the windows. I grabbed Roxas' hand tightly.

"Roxas, we're just going to give you some gas to numb the pain." Aerith explained as she placed a mask over his mouth. I felt outnumbered by all the doctors wearing their masks and aprons. All I could do was watch Roxas in pain. It was like being in some hospital movie.

"Axel…I…I…" Roxas breathed. I could see the fear and pain in his blue eyes.

"It's going to be fine, Roxas." I smiled reassuringly. I saw his eyes drooping, until they closed completely.

"Roxas, you gotta stay awake for me." Aerith called. Nothing. I felt his grip on my hand disappear quickly. I gripped it tighter.

"Roxas, wake up." No response.

"BP's falling." A doctor said.

"Roxas! Come on, our baby is almost out! Roxas! Roxas!" His eyes were still closed and the beeping from the machines became monotone.

"He's rapidly losing blood."

"No, Roxas! You can't leave me!" As well as the beeping, I could hear my baby crying. My child was alright! But Roxas wasn't waking up!

"He isn't getting any oxygen!"

"Roxas! ROXAS!" A doctor took the newborn and cleaned it, then situated a mask over its mouth. Aerith and all of the team was trying to resuscitate Roxas.

"Axel, you have to leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" A nurse led me out to Sora and Riku, who were still watching.

"Please let us try and do our job, sir." I started to cry as she walked back in and I banged my head on the wall, punching it, then falling to the floor as a blubbering mess.

"He can't leave me now!" Sora and Riku started to cry as they looked at me sadly, before they hugged each other for comfort.

"He just can't…" I couldn't finish my sentence for crying. I needed him. Roxas couldn't leave. What about our child?

~4 hours later~

Aerith came out of the operating room, after a torturing length of time. Sora and Riku went to the cafeteria to grab us some food.

"Congratulations, Axel, you have a very healthy baby boy. You may see him now. He's awake. What a little cutie!" I rushed in and saw Roxas awake holding our son in a white blanket. His hair was an absolute mess, not in the usual spikes to one side anymore, He looked tired and pale as well. But he was alive. That was all that mattered.

"Axel!" I sprinted over and grabbed Roxas into my arms.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you again." I cried.

"They told me that the baby and the gas was taking away my oxygen, so I couldn't breathe. They also said that blood was pouring out of me when they cut me open. Scary or what?"

"I'm so glad you're alive." Roxas smiled his radiant grin at me.

"Meet your son, Axel." he passed the baby to me and I held my gorgeous son in my arms for the first time. He was tiny!

"Watch his head." My baby boy had small wisps of honey hair and cucumber eyes. He definitely looked like Roxas more than me. He was perfect.

"So, I've been waiting nine months! Tell me!"

"Well, I was really hoping it would be a boy, so my name is perfect."

"I'm dying from anticipation here!"

"Roku." I smiled.

"Roku?" I nodded.

"There's no 'x' in it, but you're right. It's perfect."

"I was also right about him being as gorgeous as you."

"Yup. He's definitely a sexy guy like me!" he laughed. Sora and Riku came threw the doors at that moment. They certainly had their way with entrances.

"OMYGOSH! Roxas! You're OK!" he hugged his Nobody.

"Perfectly fine. And so is Roku."

"Roku? Oh! The baby! So, it's a boy?"

"Yeah."

"Hey there, Roku! I'm your godfather, Sora!" he waved at our baby, madly. Roku smiled and made a small noise that sounded like he was laughing.

"Hey, he laughed!"

"When did you decide that you were godfather, Sora?"

"Just now."

"That works."

"Does actually. So is Roku a Somebody or a Nobody?"

"That's a good question."

"He's a Somebody. His Heartless or Nobody has not been created." Riku stated.

"I guess Riku's right."

"So getting back to before I was having the child, Sora, you're pregnant?"

"From your diagnosis."

"Riku, I thought you said you had done it loads of times before and he didn't get pregnant?"

"I remembered after that I had always used protection." he rubbed the back of his head.

"And you stopped using it when?"

"About a month ago, maybe more?"

"Why do I get the feeling that Larxene and Marluxia will be next?"

"Because Larxene's a girl?"

"Because they are." Riku said, we all looked at him.

"I did not just tell you that."

"I'll practice my 'surprised' face for her." I joked. Aerith then came in with a clipboard and a grin on her face.

"So how's the little man?"

"He's perfect." I answered.

"Great! Have you chosen a name for him yet? I need to register him soon."

"Yeah, his name's Roku."

"Awww…how lovely. There's also an issue on feeding him. Babies are not supposed to have formula or cow's milk as new-borns. They are encouraged to be breast-fed, but that's impossible for you, Roxas."

"Who knows, Aerith? Roxas gave birth, didn't he? I'm sure Roku wouldn't mind-" They all stared at me with shocked faces and Roxas looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

"Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"I think you should give him formula, Roxas. That's all you really can do."

"Thanks for everything, Aerith. But I don't think that this is the only male pregnancy you'll have to experience." Roxas pointed at Sora.

"Well, congratulations, you two. I can sort you out tomorrow at 4 p.m., if you like?"

"That would be great, thanks." Riku said.

"And, Roxas, you'll be able to go home tonight with little Roku."

"Awesome! Thank you so much, Aerith."

"No problem, at all." She smiled and left after that.

That night, me and Roxas left the hospital with our son. The most gorgeous little boy in all the worlds and I was so proud to be his father.

My son: Roku Sora Erif, weighed at 5 pounds 8 ounces, was born at 1:38 p.m. on the 13/08/10, in Twilight Town General Hospital.

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Awwwwwww~! ^^

Sora: I actually liked it myself!

Me: Why, just because Roku's middle name is Sora?

Sora: Possibly…

Me: ¬_¬ Well, I thought if you were going to be the godfather, and plus I couldn't think of a middle name, then Sora would do.

Sora: You could have used Aku. XD

Me: Roku Aku doesn't sound right. AkuRoku does though. ;D OMG, it took me like a week to write this. :/

Sora: Because you kept playing on facebook and talking to people!

Me: I apologize MewSara100, I was playing on facebook… T^T PM me or review if you want to add me! I've got MSN too! :D

Sora: ¬.¬ Are we going to have a question this week then?

Me: POSSIBLY! :D

Sora: Just ask…

Me: Hmmm…the question is…

**Where did I get the name 'Roku' from?**

Well, that can't be anymore obvious! XD

Sora: Possibly! Oh, jeez!

Me: XD Possibly is the best word ever! Saying that, please review! You know you want to! ;D

Sora: Bye!

Me: Cheerio, chaps! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hi! ^^ I'm so chuffed with myself with this chapter! I managed to do it in a couple of hours! :D

Sora: Her inspiration: Junjou Romantica and Okane ga Nai. ¬.¬

Me: Best yaoi animes ever! :D You peeps should watch them!

Sora: Only if you don't have a life…

Me: You're one to talk! Yes, I did change my pen name, if you want to see the reason why look at the bottom of my profile. Moving on…answer to last week's question is: I got it from AkuRoku! :D Too easy.

Sora: Uh huh. So Megz doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. We all know that by now, I'm sure.

Me: Possibly! XD Start the chappie!

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 8: Dreams and nightmares do come true.

~Axel's P.O.V.~

Roku kept me up all night. For a new-born baby, he certainly had a big mouth for crying! I let Roxas have his sleep and tended to Roku myself. I had to feed him twice at ridiculous times of the morning. Parenting wasn't going to be easy. Luckily, I didn't have to change him at all. It's 10 a.m. now and Roku is crying again. As I move to tend to my son, Roxas has already gone himself. I stumble out of bed and walk towards our child's nursery.

"Hey, he needs some attention from me too! I'm his mother!" I pecked him on the cheek as he complained.

"Good morning to you and all." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Better make us all breakfast, though he needs changing first. I'll be down in a minute." My lover lifted Roku out of his cot and moved him towards the dressing table. I exited the room and went downstairs, entering our kitchen and made us cups of coffee, while also making a bottle for Roku. Roxas came down moments later with our baby and sat in a chair quickly. He looked extremely pale.

"You OK, Roxas?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache."

"It's your turn tonight, Mama."

"I know." I handed him the new made bottle and he started to feed him.

"You rest today. I'll make breakfast." I placed his cup of coffee in front of him, then started to prepare a fry-up for us. I wanted to do something really special for him. I wanted to…ask him that special question I had been dying to ask him for months, but I waited until the right time. So I decided I would go out shopping later.

After breakfast, I cleared up, while Roxas played with Roku, then had a shower and got dressed. I surprised Roxas by grabbing his waist and pulling it close to me, kissing his neck.

"Axel!" he gasped. "What is it?"

"I'm going out for a few hours. I promise I'll be back soon."

"Be safe." he called out as I left.

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I felt scared without Axel. As I looked down at my baby, the fear sent waves down my body. I had a nightmare last night and I felt so sick after it. I was in a black abyss with Roku and then Saïx appeared with Xemnas and snatched him off me. Xemnas strode over to me, grabbed me by collar, punched me hard and let me fall.

"Listen up, Roxas. First, I'm going to kill your precious baby. Then I'm going to kill you. And after that, I'm going to torture Axel again and you won't be able to save him. He'll just fall apart until he's lost it, then he'll die."

"No! You're dead! This is a nightmare! This isn't real!"

"Are you quite sure about that?"

"Saïx, give me Roku back! You don't really want to help him, do you? I know you love him, but you wouldn't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I cannot give you back your son." he looked away. I started to cry and ran for my baby, but Xemnas summoned his blades and tripped me up with one.

"Roku!" My child screamed and cried loudly.

"Saïx, drop him and pin Roxas down." I saw Saïx set my son on the floor, then he kicked me to the ground and pinned me, pulling my hair up so my face was staring at the scene. Xemnas raised one of his blades and I saw it fall, but before anything else happened, I woke up in a cold sweat. At least I had Roku in my arms right now, smiling. His big green eyes were shinning at me and his little grin was adorable. Who would want to hurt such a beautiful baby? Thank heaven, it was only a nightmare.

~Axel's P.O.V.~

I kept my promise to Roxas by being back to our abode in a few hours. He was watching TV with Roku sleeping in his arms. I notified I was home and kissed him.

"So where were you?"

"Just shopping. Got some clothes and stuff for Roku."

"As if he needs anymore!"

"Yeah, I know. Oh, and by the way, phone Sora and ask him to baby-sit tonight."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because we are going out tonight."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." I grinned.

"Oh, yeah, Sora went for his check-up today, so I'll have to ask him about that too." I handed him the phone and took Roku off his hands.

"Hey, Sora! I was wondering if you could baby-sit tonight…what time?"

"About 8."

"8 p.m. …thanks, Sora…how was your check-up…really? That's good to hear! So, I'll see you later then? OK, bye!" he hung up and beamed at me.

"Aerith said that Sora's baby was fine so far."

"Awesome. Hey, Roxas, I would doll yourself up tonight, OK?" I winked. Roku then woke up so I left to feed him. Damn, he was a hungry baby!

~8 p.m.~ ~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I came downstairs in black skinny jeans, a baby blue button-up and my pristine white DCs. I really didn't want to leave Roku. He was barely a day old! I was contemplating whether to call this off or not. Axel spotted me strutting down the stairs and wolf-whistled. He was dressed in black skin-tight leather pants, which were really low-rise, a red sleeveless hoodie top and on his feet were his huge black boots which he treasured like gold.

"Lookin' good, Roxy." he smirked.

"Not too bad yourself, Axel. Have they still not arrived yet?" Our doorbell then rang. Sora and Riku were here and Axel allowed them in.

"Speak of the devil." I commented.

"Our ears were burning. So where is the little man?" Riku asked.

"In his cot, sleeping and he better be there still when I come back." I warned.

"Jeez, the maternal instincts got you bad." Sora joked.

"Or maybe I cherish my son and don't want to leave him?"

"I stand by my hypothesis." Did he even know what that meant?

"Anyways, come on, Roxy, we're going to be late for the surprise."

"Just let me check on-" he grabbed my jeans with his finger and pulled me close to him.

"Pretend that we don't have a baby tonight. You'll get distracted."

"OK then…"

"See you guys later." Riku said.

"Have fun!" Sora waved.

Axel took my hand and we walked into the night-filled streets. We entwined our fingers together on our journey until we came to a restaurant. He brought me to '_Le_ _Bar_'! The fanciest 5-star restaurant in Twilight Town! I felt so special. We entered and were seated quickly. It was so lovely. How Axel had enough munny to bring me here was beyond questionable. He ordered a pasta bake for himself and I asked for Spaghetti Bolognese. A personal favourite of mine. Axel also beckoned for a bottle of champagne. He was splashing it out tonight! As we drank our expensive alcohol, we toasted to our baby and safe life. In the middle of eating, Axel started to laugh at me and signalled that I had achieved sauce on my face. He swiped it off with his finger and licked it off sexily, while I blushed. He chuckled at my shocked expression. He offered me dessert as well, but he was spending too much on me, so I declined.

After paying for dinner, Axel led me to the park, where fireworks were being displayed. Axel held me close to him as we watched all the different colours of the rainbow glitter and sparkle in the dark night sky. There were firecrackers, catherine-wheels, flying dragons…anyone you could think of! Axel still held me as the fireworks finished.

"There's another surprise for you yet. Look over there, Roxas." he pointed. I scanned the sky to where he was pointing to. The stars were flying around and creating a picture! Once they had finished, the night sky was displaying a picture of me and Axel in our loving embrace. Next to it, more stars swapped around and formed the words: 'I love you so much, Roxas.' I gasped in awe at the formations and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"A-Axel? H-h-how did y-you-"

"I got hold of Hercules, who got hold of that god who makes pictures in the sky."

"It's amazing, Axel."

"And that's still not everything." He turned me around and got down on one knee, holding my hands. My jaw dropped open and I just froze.

"Roxas, I love you so much. We've been through so much and even had a baby together. There is absolutely nothing else I want right now except to be with you forever, by your side, with Roku. So, Roxas…" he searched through his pockets, until he brought out a small, black box and opened it to reveal a silver band.

"Roxas, will you marry me and be mine forever?" I couldn't find the will to speak, until I just about managed to croak out:

"Yes…" I then leaped into his arms, while crying tears of joy.

"I love you, Roxas." he whispered in my ear, softly.

"I love you too, Axel." I kissed him passionately, in the middle of the park, with a few other couples looking, either 'Awww'-ing or clapping. Then Axel slipped the ring onto my marriage finger, before I took his face into my hands and kissed him again.

Once we left, we hugged each other close on the way home. I was almost asleep until I realized we were home and I sprinted upstairs.

"Sora! Sora! You'll never-" I stopped when I saw no Roku in his cot and Riku trying to comfort a crying Sora.

"Riku? Where's Roku?" I held my breath in pure panic. Sora looked at me with red swollen eyes.

"He's been taken."

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: :O

Sora: -le gasp!-

Me: Cliffie! -evil laugh-

Sora: o.O Scary biscuits…

Me: I love having so many ideas! :D

Sora: Clearly… o.O

Me: OK! Question Time! :D This week's question is:

**What does 'hypothesis' mean?**

XD See if you're as smart as Sora! ;D

Sora: Excuse me? I'm very smart thank you!

Me: You naïvety doesn't show it, well!

Sora: Whatever!

Me: You don't know what that means, do you?

Sora: No, but who cares!

Me: -slaps forehead- I'm done here…please review! See ya next week! :D

Sora: Bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hi! :D

Sora: -looks in dictionary- Oh~…

Me: You found out what 'hypothesis' means then?

Sora: 'A statement that is assumed to be true for the sake of argument'.

Me: So that was the answer, folks! :) Also, big note! I might not be here next week because I might be going on holiday/vacation. So if I'm not here next week, I will post the next chapter before I leave. Maybe Sunday? I don't know, but it will get posted before I leave.

Sora: Now we on to the next one.

Me: Since when did you start singing Jay-Z? o.O

Sora: Since now. Megz doesn't own KH…and so on and so forth.

Me: Start the chappie!

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed.

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I stared at Roxas disbelievingly.

"What?"

"We heard him crying so I ran upstairs and when I came in, he was gone." That was a terrible excuse to me. All the anger I was holding in, fought it's way out in a heartbeat.

"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!" Tears fell quickly from my wide eyes. Sora looked terrified of me, petrified of what I would do or say next. "I told you to not let him out of your sight! Sora, you let my new born son get kidnapped!" Axel grabbed and held me close securely. I cried into his chest, soaking his hoodie completely.

"R-Roxas…I'm s-sorry. Whoever got him was fast." Another pathetic excuse. I cried harder, almost choking on my salty tears.

"Sora, I think that you and Riku should leave…now." I heard them leave swiftly and I could feel Riku glaring at me. I knew he was. Me and Axel were left to stand crying in our little boy's room. Our son's who was now missing room.

"We don't even have a clue of who would take him!" Axel complained.

"X-Xemnas w-would…" I managed to choke out.

"Roxas, he's dead! You and I both know that!"

"I don't think he is…I had a nightmare last night. Xemnas killed Roku, saying that he was going to kill me next, then you! And Saïx was helping him!"

"Roxas, Isa is my best friend, he wouldn't."

"But he loved Xemnas! Saïx would be willing to help him!" Axel looked away sadly. He knew I was right.

"But, Roxas, Xigbar killed Xemnas. How could he return to life?"

"…Maybe Saïx asked Luxord to go back in time and retrieve Xemnas."

"That would change the future."

"Then he could have faked his death and went into hiding after."

"You mean if Xigbar shot him, he would have just disappeared then healed himself?"

"That seems to be the most logical explanation to me."

"Isa would have helped him with anything…he is a retard…"

"It wasn't fair on Saïx when he saw the man he loved being shot before his eyes. He has always loved him and was entirely loyal as a colleague to him. I knew the feeling."

"I still think he's a retard."

"That doesn't matter, we've got to find Roku!"

"Then let's try Isa's room. I have a feeling." Axel created a portal for us and we stepped through to Saïx's room. He wasn't there, but there was a note on his bed. It read:

'_Xemnas,_

_I have captured the baby from Axel and Roxas. I will be waiting at the Station in Twilight Town for you._

_Sa_ï_x.'_

I created another portal as soon as I had finished reading. Saïx had took our son and Xemnas was clearly alive. Why did they want our baby? What exactly could Roku do at a day old that was so important? Why did Axel's best friend want to take him away from us and give him to that monster?

Axel followed me and we stepped through to the Station. We hid behind a few high bushes located next to the doors, where Saïx was standing, with Roku in his arms. He must be still waiting on Xemnas.

"Axel, you grab him from behind and I'll catch Roku." he was gone in seconds and I followed-suit. Axel captured Saïx in a chokehold and he let go of Roku, who landed in my arms and I backed away quickly.

"Lea! What the fuck?" his hands were trying to remove Axel's crushing arms. Axel let him go and Saïx fell, clutching his throat for air.

"I could ask you the same, Isa! What the hell possessed you to take Roku?"

"Saïx, how is Xemnas alive and why did you try to steal Roku to give to him?" I asked calmly.

"Did you happen to dream that Xemnas killed Roku?"

"Y-yes, how did you-"

"Zexion. I ordered him to do it."

"Why?"

"Xemnas told me to."

"How is he alive?"

"A grand mixture of healing potions. I stole them from Vexen's room. I'm sorry, Roxas, but I couldn't live without him."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DIE TOO?" Axel screamed. I was in utter shock. Axel would never say anything like that, especially to Saïx. Saïx looked hurt but decided to ignore it, like he had heard it before.

"Because, I would still be alone in death."

"So you brought him back to kill Roku? I thought you were my best friend!"

"Xemnas does not wish to kill your son."

"Then what does he want?" I worried.

"He wants to raise him to be the next Superior of Organization XIII when he is of age."

"Roku is not going to have anything to do with the Organization!"

"I believe Demyx when he says we have hearts and Kingdom Hearts is no more. What is the purpose of the Organization anymore?"

"To wipe out the Somebodies and Heartless."

"But Roku is a Somebody!"

"His Somebody and Nobody are valuable to Xemnas in some way, but I do not know how. His Heartless would be destroyed though."

"What about all the other Nobodies? What if they have children?"

"Only their Nobodies would exist."

"So it's all an annoying loop with no purpose."

"Xemnas does not seem to think so."

"Isa, do you not ever get the feeling or impression that he is using you at all?"

"…I know he is…" Axel gasped almost inaudibly. He couldn't mean _that_, could he?

"He didn't-" Saïx nodded and tears started to fill his sun eyes, but they were silent tears.

"He did. Once I revived him from death, he swore revenge and told me of his plan. I agreed to help him, obviously. Then he questioned my feelings towards him…"

~Normal P.O.V.~ ~Flashback~

"Is what they said true, Saïx? I thought you were better than that. You, committing a crime? My right-hand man disobeying my laws?" Xemnas teased Saïx, mockingly.

"I'm sorry, Superior. Please forgive me."

"I'm wondering…should I even let you in on this scheme? Well, I could find someone else but I'd have to kill you. Or Saïx, you could swear your loyalty to me and betray your friends, and as a bonus, I could give you what you want."

"Superior, do you…have the same feelings…towards me?"

"…No, Number VII, I do not."

"Then what do you mean by 'giving me what I want'?"

"Join me in my plan and you will see." Saïx was uneasy and felt sick. What did he mean? He was totally oblivious to what was coming.

"OK, I will help you."

"Then, Saïx, here is my end of the bargain." Xemnas pushed Saïx to the ground and flipped him over onto his stomach. He joined him, pinning Saïx down and clasped a hand over his mouth, before stripping him and himself and thrusting his 'Superior' manhood into his partner's tight ass, without any preparation. Saïx tried to scream, but it was muffled and the tears were streaming down his face in a flood. Xemnas didn't even give Saïx time and continuously shoved himself into him, making him bleed and cum extraordinarily quickly. Xemnas followed after a few more painfully hard and fast thrusts.

"Wow, you are definitely a virgin, Saïx. Well, I sorted that out for you. Didn't take long." Xemnas stood up and dressed himself before leaving. Saïx lay on the floor, crying, unable to move, in his own blood and cum. Only did realization finally kick in.

"What…have I just done?"

End of chappie.

* * *

Sora: 0_0 Meep.

Me: …I wrote that. 0_0

Sora: You sure did.

Me: Scary…anyways…it was a little short, I know, but trust me, the next chapter will make up for it!

Sora: She crippled her hand writing it.

Me: Damn straight! So this week's question is:

**Why would Saïx go to Vexen's room to steal potions?**

Good enough, methinks.

Sora: It'll do. Remember to review!

Me: Please! I will give you a cookie! :D

Sora: Bye!

Me: Laterz! ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Me: OK! Chapter 10! What a milestone! XD I bring you much action in this chapter! Writer's promise!

Sora: Answer to the question was: Because Vexen is a scientist and knows that stuff. Let's just start. Megz doesn't own KH.

Me: Starto! :D

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 10: Enter and Exit.

~Axel's P.O.V.~

"So where is Xemnas now, Isa?" I asked.

"He should be here by now, but he said he was doing something in Castle Oblivion."

"Castle Oblivion? Why would he go there? Marly's in charge of-" I stopped short when realization hit me in the face like a bitch slap. My eyes grew wide in shock along with Roxas'. "He must be after Marluxia and Larxene!"

"Axel, stay here with Saïx and if Xemnas comes here, then set him on fire or chakram him. I don't care, just kill him."

"What if here's there though? You're going to have some fun trying to keep yourself and Roku alive!"

"And if I left him with you, you would have the same problem! Besides, I'm angry with Saïx and he could take him again."

"I'm right here, Roxas."

"Hi, Saïx! I'll be fine, Axel, so will Roku. I promise."

"I know." I kissed him on the forehead, then his lips and caught a glimpse of my sleeping son, before he disappeared with his mother. I turned to Saïx and my brief smile returned into a frown.

"I hope you know that I feel like killing you?"

"I don't blame you, Lea, I feel like shit."

"Why did you do it? I mean, I get it, you love him, but why did you revive that monster? Everything was peachy but you chose to do this to us? You're basically trying to get Roku murdered!"

"I actually don't know what Xemnas' direct intentions are, but he badly wants to get your son. My bet would be to get at you and Roxas."

"I'll join you to that bet. I hope Roxas will be alright."

"Come on, Axel. Roxas is a wielder of TWO Keyblades, knows magic and I'm sure has very powerful maternal instincts."

"Point taken."

"Now, we can only wait for Xemnas."

~Roxas' P.O.V.~ ~Castle Oblivion.~

I held Roku close to me and cautiously searched the castle. I checked every floor but when I came to the eighth, I could smell an awful stench, almost like…blood. I ran and scanned every inch and spotted a body on the floor…pink hair…Marluxia! I clutched Roku tighter and sprinted over to him. Marluxia was drenched in his own blood. He was on his stomach, so I had to manage flipping him over with one hand, like a pancake.

"Marluxia! Marly! Wake up!" His eyes flickered before he became aware of my presence.

"R-roxas?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where's Larxene?"

"She was with you?"

"Yeah, we were walking upstairs, then Xemnas appeared out of nowhere. I tried to protect her, but she used her lightning and collapsed. Then he attacked and stabbed me and took Larxene. I failed at protecting her!"

"It's not your fault, Marly. Here, give me your hand." I reached out.

"There's no point. I can't move and I'm too badly injured."

"You came without heals?"

"I wasn't expecting ghosts in my castle, Roxas." Particles of Marluxia's body floated and faded away into thin air. He was dying.

"Roxas, I need you to give Larxene a message from me."

"What is it?" I asked sadly.

"Tell her, she's going to be OK and _she's _going to be beautiful, just like her mother."

"I will." His legs were gone already and the rest was swiftly departing with them.

"Heh, Roku looks like you a lot." Axel was so happy and proud of our son that he had told everyone in an hour, showing them pictures off his phone. It was obvious that Marly heard too.

"I guess he does."

"Funny, I won't ever get to see my daughter." Most of his torso was gone now too. I gasped at the words, feeling the tears ready to fall from my sea eyes.

"I'm glad you were here, Roxas. Thanks." Marluxia's remaining body faded into nothingness shortly after that. The salty water drops streamed down my cheeks. I increased the hold on my son even more, reaching for the closest place of comfort and cried into his silver blanket bought by Sora.

Another one gone. Another friend dead. Killed.

"Roku, what are you trying to do to me? You are so lucky you're a new-born baby." He was still asleep. I wiped my tears away fiercely then headed up more stairs quickly. I had to find Larxene and I could have sworn that I heard someone screaming.

"Larxene?" I called out. I ran and scanned the area but found nothing. I prayed that he wasn't still here. Or Larxene, for her safety.

~Axel's P.O.V.~ ~The Station.~

I kept biting my lip and making it bleed, leaving a metal taste in my mouth, as I felt so scared and nervous for Roxas and Roku. If either got hurt…

"Lea! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry, Isa." A portal then opened and from it emitted Xemnas and…a beaten-up Larxene? Did he bring her from Castle Oblivion? She looked awfully bruised and cut.

"Axel! What a pleasant surprise! Saïx, you never mentioned we were expecting company."

"Same to you, Superior." Saïx responded.

"The only thing 'Superior' about him is his fucking bullshit!" Her temper was flared up. Xemnas shoved Larxene to the ground unmercifully. Oh fuck, she's pregnant! She can't take any blows! I could see her crying silently. He had some nerve to hit a woman. I summoned my chakrams and threw them at Xemnas. One scraped his arm, tearing his coat a little bit. So I tried throwing fire at him, only to be disappointed by him dodging. I ran over to Larxene and picked her up.

"You OK, Lar?" I moved out of Xemnas' way and barely missed his blizzard attacks. She shook her head, her tears like a river.

"No…I think I've lost my baby…" Now, I was pissed, but I tried to stay calm with her in my arms, I had to keep moving quickly and placed on top of the station carefully.

"Stay here." I told her before re-joining Saïx. Xemnas had a dirty smile on his face and I wanted to wipe it off.

"Why must you insist on trying to break me down?" I bellowed at him.

"Axel, I only have to take away your family and you throw yourself into this position. It's amazing, really."

"Cut the crap! Why do you want Roku?"

"To kill you. To get my revenge. Get the child, kill the other half, then you. I could torture you again until you had finally lost it completely." I looked to the ground, my fists clenched and body shaking uncontrollably.

"Lea! Don't you dare!" Saïx snarled. All my rage, sadness and pain wanted to explode all at once. I readied my weapons and grinned like a mad-hatter. He was going to die one way or another.

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I came back to the Station after finding no one else. I hid at the top of it and found Larxene.

"Roxas! Argh!" She tried to move from her lying position, but failed.

"Are you hurt?"

"I think I lost my child. Xemnas attacked me at Castle Oblivion then pushed me over here. Wait! Where's Marly?" Have you seen him?" How was I supposed to tell her that her boyfriend was dead too? Life was so cruel to her.

"Larxene…Marluxia told me to tell you that you are going to be OK and that she's going to be beautiful just like her mother…" Her tear-streamed face turned so pale, you could have blended into a ghost and her hands covered her puffy, red eyes as she cried some more.

"P-p-please, Roxas…d-don't tell me…he's g-g-gone too…" I connected one of my hands with her's.

"I am so sorry, Larxene." She broke down right in front of me. I had never seen her like this.

"First, my baby, now Marly? I want to die! Roxas, just put me out of my misery!"

"No, Larxene, you're going to be fine." I helped her up and got her into a sitting position against the wall.

"I had the perfect name for her too…"

"What did you want to call her?"

"Marlene."

"That's a beautiful name. Don't worry. You'll get her someday."

"But she won't be his!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, Lar. Can you hold Roku for me?" she sadly took my baby into her arms. I could feel her pain.

"He's so beautiful…" she cried. I looked down to see Axel trying to fight Xemnas. Saïx wasn't helping him. He was some friend! I summoned Oblivion and Oathkeeper and looked back to Larxene. I could trust her, though I was concerned about her.

"Will you please look after him?"

"Yeah…" she sniffled and kept looking at Roku.

"Take care, Roxas." I nodded then jumped off the Station and expertly landed on Xemnas, crossing my Keyblades on either side of his neck.

"Roxas! Where's Roku?" Axel shouted.

"With Larxene." I replied, not taking my eyes off the psycho in front of me.

"I hope you rot in hell for eternity." I spat at him. I raised Oblivion to finish him but was shoved by Saïx into a wall, hitting my head off of it hard. My vision blurring until I fell unconscious.

~Axel's P.O.V.~

"ROXAS! Isa! You bastard! You really are just his lapdog!" he looked away apologetically. Xemnas rose to his feet then aimed another blizzard at me. I dodged and tried to attack him again with my chakrams, but Saïx stood in front of Xemnas to protect him, which resulted in him getting his face slashed.

"Isa! You idiot!" his hand covered the bleeding wound.

"Saïx, stay out of this!" Xemnas ordered before summoning his blades. I took this chance to get Roxas and place him next to Larxene at the top of the Station.

"Roxas!" she gasped.

"He's alive, just look after him and Roku." I returned to my fight.

"Just me and you now, Axel."

"Superior-"

"Silence, Saïx."

"Isa, you did this!" I threw my chakrams at Xemnas once more and missed. Xemnas ran towards me and tried to attack me with his blades but I used my chakrams to defend myself and block them.

"Give it up, Axel. They're going to die anyway." Xemnas smirked evilly.

"No, they're not!" I pushed him off and jumped back.

"I love your persistence, Axel, but it won't get you far."

"That's what you think!" I put my whole being into my next attack. Flames gathered in a ring and my chakrams spun rapidly, then flames shot out of my body, aimed for Xemnas, but Saïx pushed him out of the way and he was suddenly engulfed in flames.

"ISA!" I screamed. I had only just realized what I had done. I just set my best friend on fire! I immediately stopped my attack. Damn it, why can't Demyx be here when you need him? I raced over to Saïx and tried to tame the fire, making it disappear slightly. I dropped myself next to him and shook him roughly.

"Isa! Isa! Wake up, buddy!" His eyes flickered open and looked at me pleadingly, he looked like he was going to cry.

"Lea…"

"You fuckwit! Why did you do it?"

"B-be-c-cause…I…I l-love him…" I slapped my forehead and stared at him. "…Axel…I-I don't w-wanna die!" he cried.

"You should've thought about that earlier!"

"I'm s-sorry…"

"You were some best friend, Isa."

"You too, Lea." Saïx disappeared into thin air, leaving me to fight back the tears. He was a retard, but he was my best friend.

"You are such a bastard, Xemnas." I growled.

"Oh really?"

"You stole his virginity and used him so you could hurt his best friend. This time, I have no more interruptions." I jumped over to behind him then caught him in a chokehold, a chakram pressing against his neck.

"It's over for you!"

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I woke up and saw that I was with Larxene. The fight wasn't over? I looked over the side to see Xemnas in Axel's grip.

"It's over for you!" he yelled, before starting to rip Xemnas' neck with a chakram, but Xemnas stabbed himself with one of his blades, going through them both, like they were a human kebab stick. My eyes widened at the horror I was witnessing.

"AXEL!" he looked up at me, with blood pouring out of his mouth. Xemnas faded away swiftly and Axel fell to the ground. The blade has disappeared along with Xemnas. I jumped off the Station again and fell next to him. His eyes were shut.

"No…AXEL! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

End of chappie.

* * *

Me: Did I forget to mention that I fail at battle scenes? Oh well, it's another cliffie! :D

Sora: You're evil to the readers.

Me: No, I'm not. They had it coming. ^^

Sora: Whatever. Is there a question this week?

Me: Yup! This week's question is…

**Who was Marluxia talking about in his message?**

Sora: Who was he talking about, Megz?

Me: I'll tell ya when I get back from Majorca, Sora. Bye peeps and please review!

Sora: See ya!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Guess who's back with a brand new rap? :D

Sora: Eminem is a pure legend! XD

Me: o.O Sora, I'm getting worried. Did you eat my cookies because now you're speaking like me?

Sora: Maaaaaaaaaybeeeeeeeee?

Me: Yes or no? Ya know they had so much sugar and crap in them that it would last you your life? I think there was drugs too…

Sora: WHAT?

Me: Messin' with ya! The answer was: Larxene and Marlene (the baby). OK, you guys have been waiting 2 weeks or something ridiculous for this next chapter so let's go!

Sora: She no own KH!

Playing With Fire.

Chapter 11: Healing.

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

I grabbed his collar and shook him. My tears stinging and impairing my vision.

"Axel! Wake up!" His eyes flickered, then focused on me and he coughed up more blood. His eyes were full of pain. It was heartbreaking to look at. To think that he might die if he didn't get help now. No! I couldn't let my fiancé die!

"R-r-ro-xas?" His hand was trying to reach up to my face and I grabbed it quickly.

"Axel…" I cried. I remembered that this was where Xion died in my arms, in this very spot. I cried harder at the thought.

"R-roxas, I'm g-going…to d-die, ain't I?"

"No! I won't let you! Larxene!" She peered over the wall and panicked when she saw Axel and I, Roku still in her arms.

"What?" she answered.

"Do you have any heals?" she fumbled through her pockets and threw one at me. It was only a small potion though.

"I'll go get help!" I opened the healing potion and Axel became a little bit better instantly.

"Take Roku with you!" I called back to her. She nodded and disappeared. The hole where the blade struck through Axel wasn't gone yet and some blood was still seeping out, so I tore off some of my shirt and covered it up, applying pressure.

"See, Axel? You're not going to die." I tried to smile. His hands reached up to my face again and pulled me down to kiss me. It was needy and passionate, he had to be so scared. I could feel his tears run onto my face as he broke away. I didn't notice it until after. I didn't notice he was crying!

"Axel…" I breathed as I wiped away his tears.

"Roxas, I don't wanna die! I can't die!"

"You're not going to!"

"R-r-ro…xas…" He was so pale and then fell unconscious and I was terrified that he was going to fade at any second.

"Axel! Wake up! WAKE UP!" His eyes remained shut and I started to really panic. All I could do was wait. My hand was glued to Axel's tightly in fear. Petrifying thoughts ran through my head. What if Axel did die? What about me? What about Roku? Roku wouldn't have this father. I wouldn't be able to look after him on my own. I needed him. So did our son.

Minutes passed by like eternities, then I caught glimpse of Xigbar and Demyx. Xigbar rushed over to Axel and provided him with so many heals that he was bragging he would never die.

"Hey, Dem, wake him up, will ya, kid?" Xigbar asked.

"Dance, Water, Dance!" Demyx called out as he controlled the water to soak Axel completely. He woke up, his teeth chattering, drenched, like a child at the beach.

"F-f-fuck, D-d-demyx!" He was OK!

"Axel!" He looked at me, then stared as I jumped on top of him and hugged, crying tears of joy. He fell onto his back and luckily caught me.

"Whoa, Roxas!" I slapped him hard across the face. Xigbar and Demyx looked stunned, but not half as much as Axel did. He turned to face me, a hand on his now bright red cheek.

"You and Roku really are trying to give me a break-down! But you know what? I really, really don't give a shit right now." Then I kissed him passionately. Xigbar and Demyx just kept watching and giggling.

"OK, then we'll leave you two to it. Roku's with Larxene and Naminé by the way." I broke away quickly.

"OK, thanks, Xigbar and Demyx!"

"No sweat, man!" Demyx said. They left after that and I kissed Axel again. He pulled away, his emerald eyes glistening and his cheeky grin portrayed his face.

"Well, nothing says 'I love you' like a slap around the face." Axel joked.

"I had never been so scared in my life! Without you and Roku…" Axel put a finger to my lips and silenced me.

"You don't need to worry anymore."

"I know." Axel gripped my chin and pulled me closer until our lips met again, but this time in a sweet kiss, which lead to something more firey.

"Now, we are going to get our son, go home and have a few rounds of great, dirty, kinky-" It was my turn to silence him.

"As much as I love the last bit of that plan, we can't. I had a baby yesterday and we can't ignore his needs."

"And neither can I! I'm sure Larxene wouldn't mind keeping him for a night."

"Axel, her baby and her boyfriend are dead."

"…What?" he went pale.

"Xemnas killed Marly and her unborn child."

"Oh my God…"

"We can't, Axel."

"Yeah, I know, let's go get him." He took my hand and we went to The Castle That Never Was. Larxene was in her room with Naminé, with Roku in her shaking arms.

"Lar? How are you feeling?" Axel asked.

"I think the shock is still setting in." Naminé replied. I kneeled in front of Larxene and reassuringly put a hand on her arm.

"Larxene, I want you to be Roku's godmother." She looked at me, surprise written all across her face.

"For real?" I nodded and smiled and then Larxene did a once-in-a-lifetime thing for her. She hugged me.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You deserve to be. You helped me when I thought Axel was going to die." she smiled at me, then her expression turned into somewhat innocent-like.

"Can I…keep Roku…just for tonight?" Axel nudged me and I was ready for punching him, but kept my cool.

"Sure. I'll bring his things round." It felt as if I didn't have sex with Axel tonight, then he would huff.

"Thanks…" I left and returned in about ten minutes with Roku's things. Axel said he would be at home waiting.

"Nami."

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Make sure she doesn't do anything rash."

"I will. Don't worry." She smiled and I returned home. As soon as I stepped into me and Axel's bedroom, Axel pounced on me from behind and pinned me down on the bed.

"Axel!"

"Let me help you with those clothes, Roxy." He was naked already, I could feel his semi-hard member throbbing into my back as he stripped me quickly. Then my phone rang playing my theme.

"Give me my phone, Axel."

"No…" Only my boxers were left.

"It could be Larxene! Give me it now!" Axel growled at me and handed over my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ROXAS! Jeez, man! I've called like a hundred times! What the-" I had no patience to talk to Sora at this moment. I was just too damn horny now.

"Sora, sort out your bad timing skills! See you!" I threw the phone somewhere after hanging up and locked tongues with Axel. He removed my boxers agonizingly slowly with his teeth and then-forth sprung my hardness into the cool air, before being devoured by Axel's hot mouth. He licked on it from base to tip teasingly and sucked on the tip , before I slammed his head down on it to deep-throat me, my tip hitting the back of his throat as he took me all in, my fingers tangling in his already messy hair, while I moaned uncontrollably at the pleasurable sensation. Axel continued to suck harder and even bite it gently, a shock flowing through me. I could feel the hot pooling in my stomach as I came violently in Axel's mouth. He swallowed me down in one gulp, licking his lips. Damn, he was so sexy. I connected my mouth with Axel's again and could taste his hot flavour and my seed mixed together. His hands traced my body, then he played with my nipples and licked them, making them pert.

"Uhhh…Axel…" he placed butterfly kisses all down my torso and abdomen, then licked every spot he could find until he came up to my length. Axel licked up and down it again and stuck his tongue into the slit. I threw my head back and arched my back in so much pleasure. He stopped unmercifully and stuck three fingers in my mouth.

"Suck." he ordered, his voice drenched in lust and want. I did as demanded and sucked on his long fingers greedily, coating them completely in saliva. He removed them from my mouth and thrust all of them in at once, spreading his fingers as much as he could, stretching me painfully. Once he was sure I was prepared, Axel kissed me, then slammed his whole length into me. I winced and moaned at the pain, while he gave me time to adjust.

"You OK, Roxy?" he asked. I knew he hated seeing me in pain, especially by his hand, but then it started to slowly disappear.

"You can move…" he kissed me again as he started to move in and out of me at a slow pace, before gradually picking up speed and turning it into a stead, but speedy movement. All the pain was gone and recycled into pure ecstasy. He tugged at my waist, while hitting against my sweet spot and tugged at his hair, twisting my fingers in those spiky, red locks.

"Ahhh! Axel!" I moaned loudly as he thrust harder and deeper into me, going at a rapid pace, then started to pump my erection. I could see white dots and the pooling was starting up again. It was all getting too much, I wanted to explode!

"Axel! I'm so close!"

"Come with me!" And I did straight after. My seed spurting all over his well-toned chest, with him coming into me, his seed filling me up. Then he collapsed on top me, cuddling me close, our bodies drenched and dripping from all the layers of sweat we built up and our bodily fluids.

"Wow, it's been so long since we've done that." I panted heavily.

"Yeah…wanna go again?"

"Hell yes!" And so it began again.

End of chappie.

Me: Next chapter is the last! :O

Sora: It's going to end. T^T

Me: So this week's question will be the last, OK? It is:

**What do you think the last chapter will be about?**

Don't worry, it's only a guess question. :)

Sora: I'm sad now. T^T The story's going to end!

Me: Sora, I'm just as upset as you are! It's my story! Besides, I have plenty of other stories to do.

Sora: I'm still sad…

Me: OK then…please review, guys! You know it makes my day! :D

Sora: See ya…

Me: Stop pouting, Sora. Bye! ^^


	12. FINAL

Me: I am so sorry about the wait! I haven't really been inspired to write lately, but I managed to write this in 2 days. Also, when I was on holiday, no one would let me write because apparently, writers aren't allowed to write while they're on holiday…so that's why it's late. It's the final chapter people! :O

Sora: T^T I won't be needed anymore!

Me: Don't worry, Sora, you can help me in other stories too. I will reveal the winner of the competition at the end of the story, but before we move on, I would like to thank every single one of you who read, faved, added and reviewed this story, so thank you all so much everybody! :D And the answer to the final question: This chapter is about THE WEDDING **AND** SORA'S BABY!

Sora: Megz does not own Kingdom Hearts in any way whatsoever.

Me: Here is the Final Instalment of Playing With Fire! Enjoy!

* * *

Playing With Fire.  
Chapter 12: It's finally all over.

~Eight months later.~ ~Axel's P.O.V.~

Today was our big day. This was the day that me and Roxas were finally getting married. I was so excited yet scared if something went wrong, but everything had been at peace for the last few months, so there wasn't too many concerns flying about. I was already standing outside the church, playing with the buttons of my blazer. Almost everyone was here. The only people left to arrive were Roxas, Roku, Sora and Larxene. My best man, Riku, stood next to me and laughed at my nervous twitching and fiddling.

"Axel, chill out, man!" I looked at him uneasily.

"I can't, Riku! It's so nerve-wracking! Weren't you nervous when you proposed to Sora?"

"No, not really. I just went for it. Trust me, Ax, nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah, Axel, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I even asked Luxord for you." Naminé overheard and came up to me, putting a reassuring hand on my back. She was too short to reach my shoulder.

"Thanks, Nami." Just then, Roxas' wedding car pulled up and Riku shoved me inside. Everyone was seated and ready. The minister was waiting patiently and fixing his tiny, round spectacles. The decorations and flowers were in place and arranged. Kairi really did her utmost. Everything was perfect. I walked up the aisle to stand in front of the minister and wait for my husband-to-be.

~Roxas' P.O.V.~

So much had happened this morning. Sora and Larxene woke me up by sticking a can of whipped cream in my mouth and screamed: 'Axel's about to cum in your mouth!' before squirting half of it down my throat. Then they dragged and threw me into a bath full of ice, still in my pjamas and ridded the contents of thirteen bottles of shower gel onto my head. Of course, they laughed their asses off. I was going to kill them, but decided against it and got properly washed. Larxene notified me that my tuxedo had arrived and hung it up in my bedroom. I cleansed myself and made haste to change into my outfit for the day. My tux was ebony black, with a white shirt and the bowtie and waistcoat was silver. On my jacket, I pinned on a white rose. I styled my hair into it's normal spiky fashion and place shiny new black shoes on my feet. I also placed some eyeliner on to frame my eyes. I kept looking in the mirror and going into deep thought. Axel and I were getting married. I was so happy! I felt like I really did have a heart and felt every good emotion possible! I hadn't seen him in a few days and I missed him terribly, but hopefully, it would be well worth the wait. I could see me, him and Roku in the mirror. One happy family. I rubbed my tummy and smiled.

"Roxanne! We're going to be late!" Sora bellowed.

"Don't call me Roxanne, Mr Bump!" I retaliated and snapped out of my thoughts and raced downstairs to find Larxene, Roku and Sora ready and waiting. Larxene wore a short silver tube-top dress and five-inch heels to match. Roku and Sora wore tuxedos similar to mine, but Sora couldn't wear a waistcoat because of his bump! He was huge, though to be fair, he was expecting twins. The twins were to arrive in a couple of weeks and no one knew what sex they were, because Sora didn't want to. Riku was pissed off at that. He was still able to get around at 9 months. Sora was a wonder.

"Jeez, Roxas, you take forever!" Sora joked.

"I really don't! Have you got the rings?" Sora searched his pockets and pulled out a small black velvet box containing the two gold bands.

"Yup! Both here!" he put the rings away.

"Good. Hey, there's our ride. Shall we go?" I looked out the window to see my wedding car pull up and my heart rate accelerated.

"Roxy! It's your wedding day! Don't ask questions like that!" Sora yelled. I think he took it the wrong way. I shrugged my shoulders at him and made my way to the car, Larxene and Sora followed-suit. Roku sat on my lap, grinning wildly. He looked adorable. It was a short journey.

"So, Roxas, you nervous?" Larxene asked.

"Nope." I stared out the window.

"Really?"

"To be honest, you sound more nervous than I do." Once we arrived, I could see Riku shoving Axel into the church and Naminé was waving at us. I handed Roku over to Larxene and got out. Sora half-ran, half-hobbled over to Riku and kissed him.

"You OK, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Riku, but the babies are really kicking today." Riku rubbed Sora's belly comfortingly. Naminé was the flower girl and wore the same outfit as Larxene, but carried a small silver bag full of white rose petals and red heart confetti. Xigbar came out and put a hand on my shoulder, with a grin portraying his lips.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"I wish people would stop asking me that." he chuckled then I latched onto his arm. Xigbar was walking me down the aisle as he was the Superior and because he was like a father to me and Axel. Sora took hold of Riku's arm, who were in front, Naminé stood alongside Larxene who were behind them, then it was me and Xigbar. Riku motioned to the piano player and wedding singer to start playing 'Sanctuary ~ After The Battle'. The next thing I knew, we were moving. Sora and Riku smiled as they walked, Naminé threw the petals and confetti and then moved with Riku to Axel's side, while Sora and Larxene moved to my side to reveal Xigbar giving me away. Axel wore a black tux with a black waistcoat but no tie, just a few of his shirt top buttons open. When I finally reached him, I hugged him tightly, our guests 'Awww'-ing.

"You look great." he whispered in my ear.

"So do you." I replied, letting go but holding his hands. The music stopped and the ceremony began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in unity to witness these two men join together in holy union. If anyone has a reason why these people should not joined, please speak now or forever hold thy peace."

"He's too good for you!" Riku shouted and everyone laughed, so did the minister.

"So no real reasons then?" The minister joked and laughter was heard again. "Then we shall proceed to the exchange of vows." Axel went first.

"Roxas, I remember the first day I met you. You were a complete zombie and never spoke. Some time later, we had become best friends. I cherished all those days we spent together, including the meetings after missions of the top of Twilight Town Station eating sea-salt ice creams. We may or may not have hearts but you always make me feel like I really do have one. I love you so much, Roxas. Always have and always will. Got it memorized?" I could see some tears flowing from his eyes. Half the congregation was laughing and the other half was crying. It was my turn now.

"Axel, yes I have got it memorized. I don't remember anything before the Organization, but all the memories I've made since then have mostly been with you. We have overcome so many obstacles and milestones, even had a child somehow and I hope we can overcome so much more together. This is the start of the rest of our lives and I pray to God that I will spend the rest of mine with you. I love you, Axel Erif. Now and forever. I hope you can commit it to memory." Everyone was in tears now, even the minister was starting to choke up.

"Y-yes, l-lovely." he cleared his throat. "Now, Roxas, do you take Axel to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and worse, till death do you part?" he asked.

"I do." I smiled.

"And do you, Axel, take Roxas to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and worse, till death do you part?"

"I do." he grinned.

"May I have the rings?" Sora wobbled over and the two gold bands to the minister. He handed the first to Axel, who slipped the ring on to my marriage finger next to my engagement ring and I did the same to him.

"It gives me great pleasure in now pronouncing you husband and husband! You may now kiss the groom!" Axel dropped me to one side and kissed me passionately, while all the people cheered. Axel was officially mine. My husband. My life. We headed to the hotel shortly after for the party and as a wedding present, Xigbar paid for us to spend the night there. Everyone had dinner and after a few soppy and funny speeches were made, but then came the entertainment and dancing. More specifically, me and Axel's first dance. I had chosen the song 'Simple and Clean'. Roku was sitting on my knee, so when Axel held out his hand to me, I took it and we mostly swayed on the dance floor in each other's arms with out son between us.

"This day has been so perfect." I sighed contently. Axel kissed my head.

"I love you, Roxas Erif."

"I love you too, Axel Erif." I laughed. I was ready for falling asleep, until I heard someone screaming. It was Sora…and there was a puddle of the floor!

"Riku…I think my water just broke…" Sora said in shock.

"Sora, you're not due for another two weeks! Someone call 911!" Axel got right on that, while I rushed over to Sora, Roku still in my arms.

"Sora, just sit down and breathe."

"I'm scared, Roxas!"

"Don't be, it's OK. Just breathe." Sora tried to breathe just like I showed him and Riku gripped his hand protectively. The ambulance arrived in a matter of minutes. A couple of paramedics helped Sora into the ambulance with me, Riku and Axel also in the back. It only took five minutes to get to the hospital, lucky it did, because Sora looked like he was in so much pain, I knew the feeling. Aerith was waiting for us and managed to get Sora safely into an operating room for his Caesarean.

About an hour later, Riku was allowed to see his new born children. Sora was gifted with one of each. The girl was 4 pounds and 3 ounces, which they named Rira Naminé and their son was 4 pounds and 6 ounces who they called Kuso Roxas. Their middles were obviously based on their godparents. Sora fell asleep soon after he named the twins, so me and Axel left the new parents to have their rest. We went back to the hotel and told our guests of the twins. We managed to party hard for two hours until we thanked our friends and retired to our hotel room. Larxene took Roku off our hands for the night and left us with a congratulations and hugs. I flopped myself onto the bed and Axel joined me, cuddling close.

"I have never been so happy in my life." I sighed happily.

"Neither have I…hey, Roxy? How do you feel like having some ultra kinky-"

"Axel, I'm pregnant again."

"…Well that's never stopped you before!"

"Oh, haha, very funny, Axel."

"Do you know how long?"

"Two months."

"Two months?"

"Thought I'd surprise you on our wedding night."

"Congratulations, you have, trust me."

"Good."

"…So can we please-"

"OK!"

So our wedding night finished like that…by playing the bouncy bed game. My life was complete. It had a purpose. I had a family now. I was too happy for words. It's a wonder how it ended up like this. I guess it's kinda funny what happens when you start playing with fire!

**End of story.**

* * *

Me: Again, thank you everyone! The winner of the competition is: TheRealAkuRoku with 9 points! :D You win the one-shot on whatever you want! Hard luck to the rest of you who gave answers. Thank you for taking part anyway! :] And now, me and Sora will bid you goodbye for now. I hope you read more from me in the future!

Sora: Bye! Review if you loved! :D

Me: Farewell, readers! ^^


End file.
